one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yomako Victory
'Yomako Victory '(妖魔甲・ビクトリー, Youmako Bikutori) is a high-ranking threat who appears in A Villain For Fun. She is a lawless rebel from beyond the stars who has developed great power and unnaturally enormous strength, skills and abilities, being a 'Category 4 '(カテゴリ4, Kategori Foa) being in terms of power as labeled by the planetary defense agency. Yomako is a legendary and totally ruthless space pirate who is the founder and captain of the victory space pirate gang. As a warlord on an intergalactic scale, yomako calls her home the same place as her crew, living mobile upon the golden baron, her infamous flagship which is known all across the universe as a terrifying craft that brings about doom, devastation and total destruction. The 'Space Pirate Queen '(宇宙海賊女王, Uchu Kaizoku Joou), is the moniker which she arrogantly refers to herself under, and when not engaging in her endless quest to rob, steal and pillage planets, she calls the victory star base her homeworld, a place unbound by the laws and restrictions which applies to all other worlds across the universe. She has conquered many different worlds across the universe, and has claimed the spoils of war from an untold amount of planets, seeking only to expand her own vast empire of power, influence, and wealth as she continues to travel and attack valuable planets across the cosmos as a greedy tyrant of space, who desires nothing but the greatest treasures and rare items that the universe can offer her. Appearance General Appearance The woman called yomako victory is a creature of rather profound beauty and attraction. A lifeform that is in many cases acknowledged to be the very manifestation of femininity, and yet at the same time, one which can be considered a representation of aggression, rebellion, anarchy and total freedom. She is a being who identifies as that of a human of the female gender, a tall, curvaceous, and totally voluptuous woman whose youthful nature and appearance totally contrasts her middle aged body, as she seems not a day over 20. A woman from beyond the stars, whose ancestors broke off from the resy of humanity and voyaged deep unto the depths of the cosmos beyond, yomako is a person whose primary characteristics are her intense, sunny, fiery red hair which seems to glow, flow, and erupt gracefully with all the fury and innate beauty of tongues of fire being spat from the surface of the sun itself. She is of a simple, fair, peach-like complexion, and possesses eyes of deep and intense azure. She is of a slender, yet wholly athletic build, a body type tempered by years of continued exposure to intense combat, as well as continued personal training to improve and sharpen her own powers, skills and abilities to develop to their highest possible summits and exceed them all together. Yomako is inherently a woman who embodies all the charm and temptations of somebody who lives and advocates a lifestyle as intense and wholly crminal as her own,and it is because of this that people of all races and genders across the universe have been easily hypnotized by her, thanks to her sheer beauty, charisma, and general physical attraction, truly the manifestation of somebody who dares address and advocate themselves as the one who should be called "The Queen of Space Pirates". Sense Of Fashion Personality General Personality Relationships Allies Enemies Background Early Life Synopsis Powers & Abilities Yomako Victory is a hated and despicable woman whose name is known throughout many regions in the universe across a number of different galaxies. She is an infamous criminal who abides the laws and standards of nobody, rejecting the universal standard of law and choosing to live an unrepentant life of crime. Yomako is a truly lethal and dangerous opponent, who is one of the most wanted fugitives in the galaxy, pursued as across planets crisscrossing dozens upon dozens of star sytems. Many skilled and experienced bounty hunters and lawmen from all walks of life have attempted to chase down and subdue her, all failing and falling victim to her immense power and combat abilities, skills that have claimed the lives of many men. The captain of the infamous and extremely dangerous band of intergalactic criminals and killers known as the victory space pirates. It is a known fact that yomako is easily the strongest member of her crew, a natural characteristic, given that she had forcibly subjugated many of her crew members, making them to become her underlings largely against their will by flexing her own brute force and superior power of their own. Yomako is an extremely dangerous foe, who possesses a roster of skills, abilities, and fighting techniques which permit her to easily dominate and crush all those who oppose her in most cases, as an individual who has terrorized thousands of worlds across the galaxy and brought entire civilizations down in mere hours. Physical Abilities Fighting Styles Supernatural Abilities Equipment Miscellaneous Abilities Gallery Quotes Quotes By Yomako Quotes About Yomako Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains